Chapter 2/Fight
(Cave, cell) The Xindi-Reptilian soldiers drag Commander Kadan back to the cell and puts her in it and activates the force field and the two leave the cell. Commander you all right says Lieutenant McCabe as he helps Kadan up from the floor. She winces in pain from her torture. Yeah she doesn't like my people for some reason and they're prepare to attack the colony, with a Puddle Jumper and 14 Xindi-Reptilian warships and then set course for my world we've gotta get out of here and stop them Commander Kadan says to the others. Well we're not gonna be able to get out of here without alerting the guards says Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at Commander Kadan. (Space, Archer system) The Enterprise and Intrepid along with a task force of Klingon bird of preys approach the planet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Weapons are ready and shields are at full strength Ensign Stevenson says as he looks at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer as the bulk of the Xindi fleet approaches the task force. This is Captain Martin to the fleet pick your targets and protect the troopships heading to the surface Martin out says Captain Martin as he looks at the viewer and shuts the comm off. (Shenandoah, cockpit) Typhuss flies the Shenandoah towards Archer IV to rescue the Enterprise away team from the Xindi. (Planet surface) Typhuss lands the Shenandoah on the surface of Archer IV. Typhuss leaves the runabout. Typhuss gets out his particle rifle and uses the circular dials on the side of the rifle to set the weapon to kill. Typhuss begins to search for the away team and soons finds a cave with Xindi-Reptilian soldiers inside. Then a Puddle Jumper flies out of the cave and heads into open space flanked by Xindi-Insectoid vessels, as Typhuss looks on then moves towards the cave. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain sensors are picking up the Puddle Jumper and three Xindi-Insectoid ships leaving the surface Lieutenant Sito reports as she looks over her shoulder as sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes several hits. Shields down 56% Ensign Stevenson reports to Captain Martin. Typhuss we've got a puddle jumper leaving the surface via escort Captain Martin says as he speaks into the comm. John, don't let that Puddle Jumper get away, you must capture that Jumper and bring it aboard the Enterprise says Typhuss over the comm. Acknowledged Ensign pursuit course, Sito have General Korath take command of the fleet Captain Martin orders both officers to do. (Space) The Enterprise pursues the Jumper with the escorts. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) This is Enterprise Captain John Martin in command to Jumper 14 stand down and prepare to be boarded or we'll open fire Captain Martin says as he gets up from the command chair and looks at the main viewer. Then the viewer shows the cockpit of the Jumper. Captain Martin I thought you were that weak punk Captain Kira or Captain Tyson but I see you're not, come and stop me if you can Miranda Tate says on the viewer. Miranda your up against a Sovereign class starship armed with transphasic torpedoes you're at a huge disadvantage surrender while you still can Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. If you destroy this Jumper you'll have to explain to Starfleet how you let the omega molecule blow says Miranda Tate on the viewer then the omega symbol appears and the Enterprise comes to a full Stop. What happened Captain Martin says as he looks around his disabled ship. I'm not sure my sensor readings when dead then this came up Ensign Stevenson reports to Captain Martin. Sir the Xindi-Reptilian warship has shown up and there weapons are charged reports Lieutenant Sito as she looks at the ops console. (Space) The Xindi-Reptilian Warship fires at the Enterprise causing explosions along the outer hull as the Warship flies over the ship. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side and display consoles as the crew are backing up from the showers of sparks erupting from them. Hull breach on decks 22-29 force fields in place and holding Lieutenant Sito as she's hanging onto the Ops console as the ship shakes hard under fire. Stevenson we had shields Captain Martin says as the ship is shaking hard. Ensign Stevenson looks at the Captain. Yeah we did but when the Omega symbol appeared it disabled our shields Ensign Stevenson says hanging onto the tactical console. '' Cease fire Commander Dorgo and prepare for my arrival and bye Captain I'll be seeing you never'' says Miranda as the transmission shuts off and shows the Jumper lands inside a Xindi-Reptilian warship and jumps to warp speed. Damn it we lost her, computer Captain Martin recognize the Omega Directive authorization Martin 223-098 Beta Charlie clearance level 10 Captain Martin says to the computer. Then the computers reactivate. Helm take us back to the planet full impulse Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson. Aye, sir says Ensign Johansson as she goes to work on the helm. (Planet surface, cave) Typhuss aims his particle rifle at the three Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and shoots at the Xindi. The three Xindi-Reptilian soldiers fire their biorifles at the Starfleet officer. Yellow bolts of energy fly past Typhuss as he fires his particle rifle at the three Xindi-Reptilian soldiers. Typhuss kills one of the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers leaving two to deal with. Typhuss shoots the second Xindi-Reptilian soldier and kills him. Typhuss aims his particle rifle at the last Xindi-Reptilian soldier and fires at the Xindi-Reptilian soldier killing him. Typhuss walks over to the cell and sees Commander Kadan Loftus, Lieutenant Matthew McCabe and Doctor Kiang inside. Typhuss aims his particle rifle at the control panel and fires, the force field goes out. The runabout is over that hill, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan Loftus, Lieutenant Matthew McCabe and Doctor Kiang. They get out of the cell and head to the exit. Where's the Enterprise at sir? asked Commander Kadan as she looks at Captain Kira. They were going after the Puddle Jumper, but I'm sure they are coming back to Archer IV says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan Loftus. Hope they stop Miranda she has that stuff that the Xindi tried to use to destroy Earth in the 22nd century and she's going to use it on my homeworld and place the blame on Starfleet Commander Kadan explains to Typhuss as they're heading to the runabout. I won't let that happen, Bajor has become my home too says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan Loftus.